Lluvia
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Admitamoslo no somos una pareja normal Blaze, tu lanzas fuego y yo puedo manipular los objetos, y aunque no lo querramos admitir siempre hacemos hasta lo imposible por estar el mayor tiempo alejados, ambos queremos imponer nuestras leyes al otro... creo que los únicos días que actuamos como una pareja normal es cuando llueve


Blaze me golpeó el hombro y por un instante creí que me quedaría sin brazo, para ser una chica y en especial una princesa era muy ruda... Eso me encantaba de ella...

—Idiota, si te digo que puedo defenderme sola es porque puedo hacerlo sola— me dijo firmemente mientras caminaba delante de mi.

Veníamos de habernos enfrentado a unos estúpidos robots de Robotnic y en todo el combate no dejé que Blaze hiciera mucho ya que yo me encargaba de todos con tal de que ella no saliera herida, pero claro, ahora ella me reclamaba que sola se pudo haber encargado de todos ellos aunque un par de veces se había descuidado y yo la había rescatado de ellos recibiendo un "_idiota" _por parte de ella.

Aunque habíamos decidido intentar ser novios creo que ella aún no se terminaba por acostumbrar a la idea ya que aún de vez en cuando me amenazaba con sus flamas por estar cerca de ella aunque en algunas noches lluviosas ella se abrazaba a mi pensando que yo estaba profundamente dormido, claro que yo le seguía el juego y fingía reacomodarme girándo mi cabeza hacia otro lado y pasando mi brazo izquierdo por sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa Blaze no me dirigió la palabra en todo el día, y justo cuando nos fuimos a dormir algo sucedió... Comenzó a llover con truenos...Una sonrisa malévola apareció en mi rostro

Blaze odiaba las tormentas...

Siempre que llovía con truenos y relámpagos ella se apegaba a mi cuerpo y lo más seguro es que esta noche no fuera la excepción.

Me recosté en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi cabeza, en cuestión de segundos Blaze llegó y como si nada pasara apagó las luces de la habitación y se recostó a mi lado dándome la espalda, pero en cuanto escuchó el primer trueno dio un pequeño saltito, al escuchar el segundo se dio la vuelta

—S...Silver...— preguntó temerosa, esta sería mi venganza, fingí molestarme por el ruido y le di la espalda. Otro trueno se hizo escuchar y sentí como Blaze se acercaba más a mi, intentó despertarme tocándome suavemente la espalda, era tramposa, sabía que yo siempre respondía si ella me tocaba así, me hice todo mi autocontrol y logré ignorarla.

Otro trueno se hizo presente

—¡Silver!— gritó y esta vez no pude ignorarla, me giré quedando frente a ella fingiendo hastío

—¿Qué quieres Blaze?— pregunté con desinterés, ella lo notó y se enfadó

—Está lloviendo...con truenos...— dijo la última palabra en un susurro bajando la mirada, se veía realmente hermosa pero...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿no se supone que la señorita lo puede hacer todo sola?— le dije, aún quería disfrutar un poco más del momento

—Silver eres un...—

Sus palabras murieron cuando otro trueno retumbó en las ventanas y de un rápido movimiento Blaze ya estaba sobre mi cuerpo acurrucada y temblando de miedo.

De inmediato una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro, con cuidado pasé mis manos por encima de su espalda y la sentí tenzarse, despacio la acaricié mientras ella se relajaba, ahora los truenos habían pasado y sólo llovía pacíficamente

—Blaze...— suspiré su nombre, ella golpeó mi pecho como respuesta

—Eres un idiota, si sabes que no me gustan los truenos, ¿porqué me ignoráste?— dijo contra mi pecho

—Digamos que estamos a mano por lo de la mañana— dije triunfante, Blaze levantó su cara de mi pecho y me miró como si estuviera loco

—Lo hiciste por...— entonces Blaze me miró duramente y de pronto se bajó de mi, salió corriendo de la habitación dejándome como un completo idiota, antes de que Blaze se bajara de la cama sentí como una gota caía en mi mejilla... la había hecho llorar...

—Demonios— golpee la cama, me levanté y fui corriendo hasta donde ella estaba, la busqué por un buen rato hasta que la encontré sentada en un sillón que ella misma había movido hasta la ventana, su cabeza estaba recargada en el vidrio mientras veía las gotas caer— ¿Blaze?— pregunté con temor

Ella giró su rostro y me vio con una mirada fría y dolida, sentí un corte muy delgado pero profundo en mi corazón

—Largate...— dijo sin ánimos mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana

—Blaze lo siento, me pasé de la raya esta vez lo sé pero lo siento— ella no me respondió, simplemente siguió viendo por la ventana— se que tal vez estés totalmente molesta y que de seguro querrás golpearme hasta morir pero yo... en verdad lo siento...— siguió sin responderme, me estaba desesperando, sentía una angustia y un pesar en mi pecho que me asfixiaba cada segundo que Blaze seguía sin hablarme— Blaze te juro y te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer, si quieres puedo tratarte como la princesa que eres, puedo hacer todo lo que tu me pidas y desees si tan sólo giras tu cabeza y me dices algo—

Pasaron segundos eternos hasta que ella giró lentamente su rostro sin ninguna expresión

—Ven— sin poner protestas caminé hasta donde estaba ella, se levantó del sillón— siéntate— demandó, la obedecí, ella tomó mi pierna y la flexionó, me tenzé, pero después sólo se sentó entre mis piernas y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, era un gran paso.

Moví mis manos hasta posarlas en su cintura, ella dio un respingo pero no dijo nada así que entrelazé mis dedos dejándolos descansar sobre su vientre, ella soltó un suspiro.

—Te perdono— dijo finalmente, con esas palabras sentí como un gran peso se liberaba de mis hombros, la abracé atrayéndola más a mi

—Te juro y te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer— ella no me respondió, sólo miraba através de la ventana—¿Blaze que miras?— ella colocó su dedo sobre el cristal señalando algo, seguí con la mirada hacía donde Blaze estaba mirando... y los vi...

Una pareja de erizos se refugiaban de la lluvia debajo del techo de un local pero para su mala suerte el techo era muy pequeño por lo que el erizo había acorralado a la eriza entre su cuerpo y la pared del local para que ella no se mojara.

En un principio no entendí porqué Blaze miraba hacía aya hasta que ella me dijo

—¿Porqué no podemos ser como ellos?, ¿porqué siempre tenemos que pelear?— eso era cierto, apesar de que habíamos dicho que lo intentaríamos, la verdad era que hasta parecía que lo hacíamos a propósito, siempre buscábamos estar lo más lejos el uno del otro, de hecho las únicas noches cuando actuábamos como una pareja normal era cuando llovía con truenos...creo...

—Creo que tenemos miedo de nosotros...— Blaze giró levemente su cabeza mirándome interrogante— admitamoslo no somos una pareja normal Blaze, tu lanzas fuego y yo puedo manipular los objetos, y aunque no lo querramos admitir siempre hacemos hasta lo imposible por estar el mayor tiempo alejados, ambos queremos imponer nuestras leyes al otro... creo que los únicos días que actuamos como una pareja normal es cuando llueve con truenos porque tu te acurrucas junto a mi y...—

Mi discurso fue cortado por un tímido beso de Blaze, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par pero le correspondí el beso, cuando nos separamos tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Lo... lo sé, pero en verdad lo intento, me siento incapaz de expresarme así como lo haces tu... tengo tantas cosas que decirte y no se como...—

Corté su discurso con otro beso

—No importa Blaze, con el tiempo aprenderemos a expresarnos como queremos— le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras ella sonrojada asentía con la cabeza.


End file.
